


Откуда у фут-фетиша ноги растут?

by WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 (wtf_kolenki)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Single work, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Исторические личности - Freeform, Тесты, Футфетиш, фандомная аналитика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_kolenki/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Around%20Kolenki%202021
Summary: Всё, что вы хотели и не хотели знать о фут-фетише, но боялись спросить.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 челлендж





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Внимание** : в этом тексте ни разу не упоминаются коленки. Ни острые, ни круглые, ни ободранные, ни заклеенные пластырем, ни дрожащие, ни поджатые, ни голые, ни прикрытые юбкой, ни выглядывающие через рваные джинсы — никакие. Если для вас это неприемлемо, послушайте лучше песню Ёлки [«На коленке»](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5BZHp5xr3Bs).
> 
> (А еще у нас в тексте много картинок, пожалуйста, потерпите 🙏).
> 
> Аналитика собрана [honeyoatbread](http://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyoatbread).

### В НОГАХ ПРАВДА ЕСТЬ

  
Однажды группа исследователей из Италии и Швеции взялась установить наиболее распространённые фетиши — из соображения, что знание о том, что возбуждает людей, может помочь в лечении расстройств проявления сексуальности. Уже начался XXI век, данных о всяческих филиях не хватало, а имеющиеся были собраны в основном от насильников и людей с психическими расстройствами.

Фетиш-пилигримы отправились на кинковые форумы Yahoo!, что тогда, в 2004 году, имело смысл, и собрали данные у примерно 5000 человек. Для подобного исследования это было неприлично много! Полученные данные разбили на категории, и установили: фут-фетиш — всем фетишам фетиш. Распространённость подофилии, то есть сексуального влечения к ступням и пальцам ног, составила среди опрошенных 47%. Мало того, среди фетишей, связанных с телом, распространённость влечения к вещам, которые носят на ногах и ягодицах (носки, чулки, юбки и т.д.) составила 33%, а распространённость фетиша на обувь — 32%.

  
победный танец фут-фетишистов

Различные шалости с ногами также вошли в десятку самых популярных сексуальных практик во время коронавирусного локдауна в США по результатам опроса БДСМ-дейтинг-приложения KinkD. Фут-фетиш оказался на седьмой строчке, между эйдж-плей (возрастная ролевая игра) и прочими ролевыми играми.

На Archive of Our Own на данный момент насчитывается свыше 3600 работ с тегом Foot Fetish — это больше, чем, например, с тегом Hand & Finger Kink. Если не считать ориджиналы, то больше всего для популяризации фут-фетиша сделал фандом аниме о фигурном катании «Юри на льду» (Yuri!!! on Ice), а один из его главных героев, Виктор Никифоров, удостоился собственного тэга как [каноничный фут-фетишист](https://i.ibb.co/GxCQhw1/tumblr-p2vptj-WMe-S1wdu1l3o3-1280.jpg).

### ЧЁРТ НОГУ СЛОМИТ

  
Вариаций фетиша на ноги и обувь так много, что вместе они могут составить конкуренцию самой ногастой многоножке llacme plenipes, а конечностей у неё в среднем больше 600. Заводить могут размер или форма, запах, грязнота или чистота ног, а также украшения, такие как татуировки, педикюр, бижутерия, чулки или обувь. Но главное, как много всего можно сделать с ногами: прикасаться, массировать, целовать, облизывать, сосать пальцы ног, щекотать, преклоняться — фут-фетиш, в конце концов, нередко связан с ДС-практиками.

По одной из распространённых теорий, фетиши формируются через импринтинг — запечатление связи между неким объектом или действием с удовольствием. Импринтинг обычно происходит в детстве, и как отметила сексологиня Бренда Лав в своей секс-энциклопедии, ноги — часто первая часть тела родителей, с которой взаимодействуют младенцы. Задокументированный фетишист Элвис Пресли, по распространённым данным, в детстве много массировал ноги уставшей после работы матери, и так развил в себе нежные чувства к ступням. 

Импринтингу подвержены в большей степени мужчины, чем женщины, указывается в книге «Я, ты, он, она и другие извращенцы» психолога Джесси Беринга. Возможно, поэтому и основную массу фут-фетишистов тоже составляют мужчины, причём независимо от сексуальной ориентации. Большая часть участников исследования, проведённого четверть века назад среди 262 членов американского «Братства ноги» (The Foot Fraternity) для геев и бисексуалов, не смогла ответить на вопрос о происхождении своего фут-фетиша. А знавшие, откуда у него ноги растут, в основном рассказывали о чувственном опыте из детства. Один из них рассказал, что в начальной школе они с другом во время игр облизывали друг другу ноги, он же рассказал, что в четыре года любил нюхать носки другого своего товарища. Ещё один участник «Братства» вспомнил, что однажды почувствовал желание понюхать и потрогать ступни брата, пока тот спал; тепло ступни у его лица вызвало у мальчика эякуляцию.

Есть ещё одна теория формирования фетиша, условно-рефлекторная. Канадские психологи в конце 60-х годов прошлого века попытались искусственно развить у подопытных шуз-фетиш путём многократной комбинации нейтрального и безусловного раздражителя. Они показывали мужчинам сначала фотографии высоких сапог и обнажённых женщин, а через какое-то время — просто высоких сапог. И это сработало: в сознании подопытных укоренилась примета, что обувь — к клубничке. 😏

По теории доктора Джеймса Джаннини, фут-фетиш мэнспредит во время эпидемий заболеваний, передающихся половым путём. Исследовательская группа Джанини указала на то, что рост его популярности совпал со скачком ВИЧ в в конце 80-х - начале 90-х, а ещё раньше — с эпидемией венерических заболеваний в Европе XII века.

  
помните: важно соблюдать гигиену ног! особенно перед фут-джобом

### НА ПРИЯТЕЛЬСКОЙ НОГЕ

  
По данным исследования социального псхиолога Джастина Лемиллера, фантазии о ногах хоть раз возникали у 5% гетеросексуальных женщин, у 11% гомосексуальных и бисексуальных женщин, у 18% гетеросексуальных мужчин и у 21% гомосексуальных и бисексуальных мужчин. Тем не менее, в массовой культуре на данный момент фут-фетиш — ода в первую очередь женским ножкам. 

  
  
**Никола Ретиф де ла Бретон**  
Этот чрезвычайно популярный французский писатель XVIII века с такой страстью описывал ноженьки (и то, что на них надето) в своих эротических романах, что по его имени назвали фетиш на женские туфли — ретифизм.  
  
  
**Квентин Тарантино**  
Уделил женским ступням больше экранного времени, чем любой другой кинорежиссёр. Неизменно внимателен к педикюру своих актрис, а в фильме «От заката до рассвета» лично пососал пальчики на камеру.  
  
  
**Джордж Дюморье**  
На закате позапрошлого столетия вывел фут-фетиш в мейнстрим своим романом-бестселлером «Трильби» с подробными описаниями чарующих ног с белоснежными голыми щиколотками и узкими, точёными пятками. 

  
  
**Энди Уорхол**  
Художник, продюсер, писатель, издатель, дизайнер, а кроме того — коллекционер, в том числе обуви. Рисовал туфли с характером и держал на прикроватной тумбочке древнеегипетскую мумифицированную ступню.  
  
  
**Александр Пушкин**  
«Как я желал тогда с волнами коснуться милых ног устами!» Светило русской поэзии не обошёл своими лучами женские ножки, повосторгавшись ими в нескольких своих стихах и «Евгении Онегине».  
  
  
**Элвис Пресли**  
Что он вытворял ногами на сцене! Благодаря биографам короля рок-н-ролла мы знаем, что он предпочитал девушек с симпатичными ступнями, любил их массировать и вытворять всякое с пальчиками.  



	2. Тест "В ногу со временем!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Разным эпохам были присущи разные стандарты красоты. Оказывается, это касалось даже ног! Пройдите наш тест и узнайте, какие ножки считались самыми прекрасными в вашу любимую историческую эпоху.

### В НОГУ СО ВРЕМЕНЕМ

Предлагаем вам пройти ультракороткий тест: выберите эпоху себе по вкусу — а мы расскажем, какие стандарты красоты были ей присущи (лучше смотреть с компьютера).

[](link.html) [](link.html)[](link.html)[](link.html)[](link.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Не забудьте пройти тест во второй главе!


End file.
